Shadow Whispers
by hellsgcddess
Summary: "My sweet Amber, you have to understand that you're here forever." Jack whispered to me, his fingers lightly tracing my cheekbone. I blinked as I took in what he said. Forever...forever. Shit. "That's...a long time," I whispered back, watching the moon spin. "What about the other doors?" Jack was up in a second, probably less. "Don't ever, ever go through another door." He warned.


**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Disney has all the rights to their Nightmare Before Christmas franchise.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Alright so this a re-upload of the exact same story; I just miss writing it because its Halloween time soon and I miss Jack, and Amber. I had so much planned for this story, so here we are…again. I hope you enjoy! (…again).**

* * *

Parents usually tell their kids that death is painless. That an angel takes their hand and leads them to heaven because they were good when they were younger, but they also told kids that if they were bad; they'd go to Hell, where the Devil was, apparently. My parents, never did that. They always told me that when I die, I die, and that's it. No heaven, no hell. You just die and that's that.

Well, if I were still alive, I would tell my parents that they were wrong. There is so much more after death. Even love, if you look close enough. But, that's a secret; don't tell anyone you heard it from me.

My death wasn't peaceful, it hurt like a bitch. It was painful until the second I was gone. Well, I actually don't know if the pain was gone. I wasn't quite dead yet. I couldn't exactly look around, I was stuck between a tree and a car. There was something stabbing me in the chest that obviously shouldn't have been there, and I could feel my heartbeat fading in the cold fall air.

Let's rewind a little, shall we? I promise this will all make sense in a little bit.

" _Amber! It's Halloween! What…are you supposed to be?" One of my classmates asked me, as she tilted her head. I couldn't even remember her name. That tells you how much I get out, doesn't it?_

" _Dean Winchester?" I raised an eyebrow, she tilted her head further. I shook my head, "Never mind." She took that as an answer, and then bounced off. She was supposed to be a…duck…I think. I couldn't tell._

 _I didn't want to be at this party. It was your average college party; they had kegs, and cheap vodka, and shitty music. But I loved Halloween, so regardless, I was here. I saw a couple of people from my class, but they didn't know who I was. I didn't talk to anyone in my classes anyway. I don't even think my professor knows my name._

 _After a couple of people asking me who I was supposed to be, I decided it was time to leave. People didn't understand me, or well, my costume. It's not the fact that I got more so annoyed at the fact that they tried to understand who it was, when clearly they didn't. So, I left. But seriously, how the hell could no one at this party know who Dean fucking Winchester is?_

 _I got back in my car, and started driving down the road, the 'death road' everyone at college called it, due to the many accidents that happened since the turns were practically invisible to the human eye at night._

 _I hummed a tune, and kept my eyes on the road, making sure to pay attention to the dangerous street, until I couldn't see any more, since the fog was so heavy. I knew it wasn't a smart idea, but I kept driving anyway. I wanted to get home and hand out candy._

 _I didn't know how it happened, but knowing me, I probably missed a turn, and now, my car was ramming into the heavy trees, as I was jolted around the car, and then, flung out of the small vehicle, and against the tree that stopped the car from moving. I gasped in pain, as I realized I was stuck. The car had flung me into a branch, so that I was impaled. And I was dying. Very, very slowly._

So, death was very painful, and that's how I got stuck in this situation.

Luckily for me, I was starting to feel tired, and I guess I knew that was death's way of telling me to come, so, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't realize that after death, I would wake up. I sat up with a gasp, and looked around. I looked down at my chest, and frowned, there wasn't any blood, and my shirt wasn't torn. It was like I woke up from a bad dream. But…I was dead.

I stood up, and glanced around, twisting in a circle to see anyone. No one was here, it was only me; in a forest. Alone, and very dead. "Hello?!" I called out, only hearing my echo. I frowned, "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, before setting off in a direction to see where I was. I kept walking until I stumbled upon doors, in the trees.

And a woman. She turned around when she seemed to notice she wasn't alone anymore, and gave me a smile. I watched her move with grace, her black dress moved like smoke around her, her twisted crown of branches sat on top of the inky black hair. Her eyes, were the most enticing. The color of the cosmos, swirling together, as she had no pupils, just…the galaxy. "Amber." She seemed to float to me, as she grabbed my hands. "I've been waiting for you." Her voice was beautiful, but seemed dangerous.

"Who…are you?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her hands as they held mine, her skin was pale, but when I mean pale, I mean white. Pure white, with black veins running under the surface.

She smiled again, "I'm Death. And I've been patiently waiting for you here." She told me, carefully dropping my hands. "It's quite ironic when someone dies on their favorite holiday, is it not?" She mused to herself, as she floated to the doors, stopping at a certain one. "Well, my dear Amber..." She turned back to me. "How would you like to live in Halloween every day?" She asked, as one of the doors opened, as we watched a few bats fly out of the doorway.

"I…what?" I raised an eyebrow. Death simply smiled at me, and then, gave me the lightest of nudges down the tree trunk. I didn't feel anything as I fell, I simply looked Death in her face, and gave her the smile back, as she got smaller and smaller, and then, I hit the ground again.

* * *

I opened my eyes once more, and sat up, looking around, gasping when a dog barked at me. The only strange thing? The dog was floating and had a red nose. "What the hell?" I backed away from the white animal as it kept barking.

"Zero! Be quiet, you'll wake the owls." I heard a new voice. I frowned, and stood up quickly, as I saw a very tall figure come near me. If slenderman was going to get me, now was definitely not the time.

I frowned as I turned in a circle again, now realizing everything that happened. I was dead. I was dead. I was dead. I met Death…and death was a beautiful being. My thoughts stopped. She had pushed me down a door, in a tree trunk, I remember her saying something about Halloween, but now there was a dog (I think) barking at me. Dogs don't have bright red noses…what the hell was happening?

I turned around when I heard the leaves stop making noise. "Where…where am I?" I couldn't see the man's face, it was too dark, and the trees were blocking the moonlight. I frowned and took a step closer, now realizing how tall this man actually was. He had very long legs. Fuck, if slenderman does exist, I was looking him in the face.

He took a step closer, as the moon lit up his face. "You're in Halloweentown, Miss." I didn't realize that I was talking to a skeleton. Ohhhh boy, now I wish it would've been slendy. I blinked at him, and then I was once again, falling. I didn't hit the ground, as I felt arms wrap around me. "Miss?"

I didn't faint, surprisingly. "Who are you?" I asked, as I stood up straight again. He tilted his head at me, before frowning.

"I'm Jack…Skellington. The pumpkin King. Now, who are you?" He asked, as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I frowned, and then shook his hand, frowning when I felt skin, and not bones. My eyes flickered back up to his, as I realized he now looked human. "I'm Amber, and a second ago you were a skeleton." I frowned.

He nodded. "It's called a glamour. It protects people like you from being too scared to live here. Everyone gets used to the real me, eventually." He explained. I took in his new image. He was still abnormally tall, but he had dark hair, and bright blue eyes, and very high bone structure.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." I realized that he wasn't so bad.

He gave me an equally large smile, if not larger. "It's very nice to meet you too, Amber." He whispered, as he kissed my knuckles. "Let's go see where you'll be staying." He whispered, nodding to the entrance of the forest.

* * *

 **I revised it, and I love it so much more now. I'll probably start the next chapter tonight, or tomorrow. It's going to be an AU where Sally doesn't exist anymore. (I have plans.) But I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and that you'll want to see more. Oh. The faceclaim for Jack is Tom Hiddleston (because c'mon, he's perfect.) and Amber's is Alex Daddario. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns leave them for me to read.** **— REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


End file.
